


Without a Doubt

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beware, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also ft. Terushima bc when is he not in here adding his two cents, just endless sap basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Only they would get lost on the way to their own wedding.





	Without a Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to finish one more thing for kurotsuki week! I was just in the mood for pointless fluffy love and honestly that's what kurotsuki deserves so I hope you all enjoy this! Thanks to [EmeraldWaves](url) for beta-ing this! 
> 
> Also special thanks to [kirinokisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/pseuds/kirinokisu) for always supporting my ideas and helping me to finish them fff without her encouragement I would probably get nothing done, so please go show her fics lots of love for me ; ; (they are amazing ok)

Only they would get lost on the way to their own wedding.

It's not something which surprises Tsukishima truthfully. He's less frustrated by it than he would've thought two hours prior, when they were rushing and bickering and fielding calls from annoying relatives. Normally, when on such a big time crunch, Tsukishima would be antsy, distressed, the anxiety bubbling up through his blood and limbs.

But...not today. Not on the most  _important_  day.

Tsukishima watches with a calm patience as Kuroo shuts the car door quickly from about ten feet away, the rain pouring down so heavily the droplets look more like sheets. Maybe they are. After all, it is winter, and Tsukishima smiles fondly at the realization. Perhaps this is the universe's revenge for their unconventional ways. ' _Should've planned a June wedding_ ,' it probably screams with thunder and the harsh slap of raindrops.

The weather has no mercy on Kuroo's old high school joggers, or that horrible sweater Tsukishima has told him to throw out for years now. He wouldn't go back and change the date though.

Tsukishima hates the summertime, it's too hot and muggy, his skin hates it and his mind hates it even more. He wants to be happy on his wedding day. In fact, he considers it to be essential. When he'd told Kuroo that all those months ago, the raven had been in complete agreement, that dopey smile on his face...

_"Whatever you want stardust."_

But Kuroo could be such a fool. Recalling the memory, Tsukishima shakes his head. He probably could've asked him to hike up Mount Everest and he would've, or trekked to hell itself. But doesn't Kuroo know that smile of his, all caring and solely for him, made Tsukishima just as weak?

It’s the one he wears even now, when they're an hour away from the venue, stuck with less than a quarter tank of gas in their rental, and standing under an old church awning to shield themselves. The cracks in the stone let some water in, hitting Tsukishima's head.

It should be miserable for both of them.

_So why do you look so happy right now?_

Even as Tsukishima thinks it, he can't stop smiling as Kuroo approaches him, soaked magazine failing to cover the top of his head. He knows the answer. It's the same for him.

When Kuroo throws the magazine to the ground with a wet slap, Tsukishima snorts, because shit, it's the wedding catalogue Terushima had poured over, circling all kinds of unnecessary decorations and adornments. It ends up being strangely funny, how the thought of them possibly missing said wedding, with all those fancy arrangements and desserts, doesn't make him stressed in the slightest. Their clothes are drenched, it's cold, and they're probably making Terushima and Bokuto (self-proclaimed wedding planners) have strokes, but...

"We're getting married today," Kuroo all but sighs, adoring, despite his messy bangs and wet shoes. The squish of socks is audible regardless of the rumbling in the sky. Kuroo's biggest pet peeve is wet socks, but he looks like he's on cloud nine, and Tsukishima can't blame him.

_Yeah. That._

_"We're getting married today."_

It's a lot of things at once; a fact, a promise, a disbelieving show of excitement. As if even if the rain never let up, or if the world decides today is the day to flood over completely, taking humanity with it, they would still be getting married.

(On a raft, but oh well.)

Basically, it's a ' _don't worry_ ,' so Tsukishima doesn't. He trusts Kuroo too much now to doubt him. He laughs, like a teenager, because he simply can't help it, the giddiness he's feeling. This is so dumb, he thinks, so immature. They should be calling people, trying to get a taxi,  _something_.

Instead they're running a good thirty minutes late, standing under an old stone chapel in the dead of winter, and looking at each other as if they were getting married right then and there, in their pre-wedding frumpy clothes with no rings, no music, no cake.

(Yes, the last thing on the list is important.)

It's amazing.

"Mm, we are," Tsukishima says, meeting Kuroo halfway as he leans in for a kiss, and their lips are so chilled but they don't care. Kuroo shivers--yeah that's right, the human heater  _shivers_ , so Tsukishima is the one to pull him closer, shielding him from the elements.

"Not sure if it'll be on  _time_ ," Tsukishima adds as he pulls away, content with the way Kuroo's hands rest on his lower back. His fiancé winces, and Tsukishima laughs again. "But I think early weddings are overrated anyways."

They'll make midnight weddings popular again. They'll all see.

"On a scale of one to ten, how mad do you think Terushima and Bokuto are?" Kuroo asks, bumping his forehead against Tsukishima's.

Oh. Well that's just a scary train of thought.

However, they have time to run through the thousand possible (and all equally  _believable_ ) scenarios which comes attached to the question, so Tsukishima only smirks. It must be what Kuroo expects of him, because he looks so close to laughing already.

"Well, assuming the place isn't on fire already--"

"And what a bold assumption that is," Kuroo says, voice solemn. He's right though, which again, scary.

"Bokuto is probably worried sick," Tsukishima continues.

"Ah yes, so pure."

"Akaashi is comforting him, because he surely must've known this was gonna happen since he knows everything."

"A god among men that one..."

Tsukishima hasn't broken his neutral face yet but it's a challenge. He almost slaps Kuroo's hands away due to the commentary, but he can't bear to. "Terushima is freaking out and has to be on his third shot by now, and that's being kind. _And_ he’s possibly insulted the two guests who I secretly don't like but had to invite anyways."

"He's a gem."

"He really is."

"Who's next?" Kuroo asks, and it's a ploy all along. As soon as Tsukishima's jaw opens while he debates on it, Kuroo steals a kiss, deep and toe curling.

Tsukishima hates him (but not really).

"Mm," Tsukishima hums against his lips, and he sees the temptation in Kuroo's eyes to take it further. That's the one thing he won’t allow. Not out in public...in the rain anyways. He breaks the kiss, and continues his 95% accurate inferences. "If Terushima’s not drunk enough, he's cursing our names, and Akiteru is probably taking a video so he can show me later. Our parents are obviously at the bar."

"That's not as bad as I pictured it actually," Kuroo says, nodding in appreciation. Tsukishima only sends him a disbelieving look.

"Tetsu."

"Yes?"

"That's only scenario  _one_ of many equally possible misfortunes."

Mock fear, which masquerades so perfectly as genuine only because of the man displaying it, covers Kuroo's face enough to make Tsukishima look away. He's going to crack.

"Wait, is the worst scenario that the place burns down?" Kuroo squints, and he must know, as he knows Tsukishima, the fire isn't remotely close to being the worst potential outcome.

Their parents could get in a bar fight over caterers (since they'd both been so insistent on choosing).

A secret madman could hold the whole ceremony hostage.

Kuroo's exes could show up. (Less dire, he knew, but he hated them). Worse, Tsukishima's exes could show up. Ugh.

Tsukishima won't even scratch out the possibility of a zombie apocalypse, but maybe he's been watching too many reruns.

There's all those and about a million more unexpected worst cases, but what Tsukishima ends up saying is the one he truly cares about, the one which matters most.

Kuroo stares at him after the pause carries on too long, concerned and thoughtful in the usual way, and Tsukishima knows what he says truly is the  _worst_  of worst cases.

"The worst outcome is...we don't get married today," he whispers, so small and oddly fearful it makes him stumble. It's childish. He knows missing one date doesn't mean the proposal is  _revoked_ , but...he likes this day. Not because it means anything or is significant, but he'd spent so many hours planning it with Kuroo in the late hours of the night, folded over brochures and catalogues, tasting cakes and foods, looking at flowers...

_Arguing_  about whether they should put bow ties on their dogs' collars or not...

This day has become quite a big deal, to say the least. Part of Tsukishima's heart is unfairly sentimental about this random day in this random week in this random winter month.

Part of his heart is irrevocably, unfairly sentimental about anything to do with the man in his arms, and it's almost a curse, how much weight it carries. It's good weight though, weight he  _wanted_  and weight which felt light in every way.

So even if he has to walk the fifty miles to the venue, he will, as long as he makes it by midnight.

Surely, Kuroo's going to say something equally if not more cheesy, but instead, Tsukishima watches as his fiancé’s brow furrows in confusion before dissolving into amusement.

It's the same look Kuroo gives him when he's about to fight Tsukishima on whether or not a particular flavor ice cream is good, like Tsukishima is oh so misguided. (Yeah, that's what they fight about.)

It makes Tsukishima glare playfully, but Kuroo's next words honor Tsukishima's initial expectations.

"Wait a minute, you said all these scenarios were  _likely_ ," Kuroo emphasizes, the soft smile already blooming across his face. "That one's impossible."

_God_.

The words are so unbelievably sappy, the tone drenched in love like the rain seeping through their clothes, and Tsukishima doesn't say anything. Can't. He's so done for.

Why is every response Kuroo has the exact response he needs?

He'll never truly get it, but he'll never take it for granted.

He leans in, and Kuroo meets him like always, connecting their lips as if they'd never get the opportunity to kiss again.The promise sits between them, solid and stable.

_Yeah, you're right. We're getting married today._

He'll repeat it as long as he needs to, until the ring is securely on his finger.

And at that moment, a car honks, and they hear tires roll over the gravel of the parking lot. Their reckoning has arrived.

He's not as prepared as he thought.

Terushima leans out of the passenger window, too far out, because as Tsukishima predicted, he's in no state to exist let alone drive. Akaashi looks so smug beside him. "Save it for after the damn vows you hooligans! You're ruining my wedding!"

Tsukishima squints through the violent rain, not moving quite yet from the safety of the awning. "Hooligans? Big insult from the guy I definitely know didn't tie that tie himself. Did my mom help you?"

Beside him, Kuroo finally loses it, and it's possibly more rewarding than the rescue. Also this is  _Tsukishima's_  wedding, thanks very much, and he can be a little late if he so chooses.

Terushima stares at him, mouth open and mind torn between venturing out into the rain to personally fight him or ignoring the comment all together. "....Fuck you Kei, you're lucky you're the groom. Can you guys just  _please_  get in the car? The clock is ticking!"

_Oh, is it now?_

With false disappointment, Tsukishima looks to his fiancé and sighs, and Kuroo rolls his eyes along with him. "I mean, I  _guess_."

Yet despite the sass, they do start walking towards the behemoth of a car, the nervous excitement already building in Tsukishima's heart. No matter what he says, all he can think is  _finally_. His steps are hurried, and not even the rain phases him anymore. Soon he'll be in his tux anyways, surrounded by warmth, and he doesn't mean the heated venue.

Kuroo turns to smile at him, and Tsukishima knows it's a mutual feeling.

As they pile in, Terushima has the nerve to sass them once more, but Tsukishima allows it. After all, that's the job of a wedding planner. Or so he's told, and they've probably given Terushima a fair amount of heart attacks already. "You guys do know you're getting  _married_  today, right?"

It's like being scolded by his mother. Or Akiteru. It's a toss-up honestly.

The question makes Tsukishima laugh as they pull out of the driveway and onto the main road, the rain heavy against the windshield. Beside him, he feels a hand intertwine with his own, squeezing tight.

He dreads letting go, but knows it'll never be for long.

Kuroo shrugs beside him, but they lean closer, until there's no space left. "Oh, you have no idea."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This week was so busy because of AX/school but I'm happy I did get this out, and I can't wait to have time to myself again so I can return to my boys <3 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
